Embodiments of the present invention relate to an energy decision management system and, more particularly, to a decision making system that manages, controls, or manipulates data to monitor, measure, or control an energy system.
An industrial plant is a very complicated system that may include a plurality of energy systems, including, for example, machines, devices, or equipment controlled by electric, natural gas, and the like. One goal of operating such an industrial plant is to attain the maximum cost efficiency, or the lowest cost, in terms of the cost of operating the plant. In order to operate at maximum efficiency, each of the energy systems of the power plant must be optimized in its operational characteristics.
The optimization of the energy system is a continuous process, because the operating characteristics of the various energy systems change with time. Additionally, it is necessary from time to time to take one or more components out of service, without interrupting operation of the plant, for example, for routine maintenance. Not only do the operating characteristics of the various energy systems change with time, but the energy cost associated with operating each energy system also changes with time. For example, during the winter months when the cost of heating oil typically increases it becomes more expensive to operate some energy systems. In addition, fluctuations in the cost of electricity may impact the operating cost of other energy systems.